


Un intrus surprise

by Blihioma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Humor, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Sébastien aimerait bien prendre un jour de congé pour rendre visite à une personne très spéciale, mais Ciel ne le laisse même pas expliquer la raison de son congé, qu'il le lui refuse. Cependant Sébastien ne va pas en rester là !





	Un intrus surprise

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Tandis que les personnages de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji et le manga sont à Yana Toboso.   

 **Rating** **:**  K  

 **Genre** **:**  Romance / Humour

 **Univers** **:**  Black Butler

 **Pairing** **:**  Sébastien x Harry Potter 

 **Evénement** **:**  Saint-Valentin

Me revoilà pour un autre OS pour la Saint-Valentin ! On avance petit à petit, mais ils arrivent les uns après les autres ;)

Cette fois, après un Reborn, un Cross Twilight/Harry Potter, je m’attaque au fandom de Black Butler/Harry Potter ! On change de couple par rapport à ce que je vous avais partagé pour la Nuit du FoF, avec cette fois un Sébastien x Harry !

J’espère que vous aimerez, je pense qu’il pourrais vous faire rire ou au moins sourire x)

**°0o0°**

**_Un intrus surprise_ **

**…**

Ciel observait Sébastien avec suspicion. Son majordome avait quelque chose de très étrange il y a trois jours. C’était la première fois qu’il faisait une telle demande… En fait c’était la première fois qu’il lui demandait quelque chose pour être honnête. Cela l’avait tellement surpris qu’il avait immédiatement refusé, mais le jeune Lord était inquiet à ce sujet…

Lorsque Sébastien était entré dans son bureau, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que son majordome, à cause tout d’abord de son statut, mais également à cause du contrat qui les liait ensemble, lui demande un jour de congé… En tant que chef de ses domestiques, il devait gérer ses affaires et celles du manoir tous les jours de l’année. Un majordome ne connaissait pas les week-ends et les vacances. Leur rôle était de diriger la maison en tout temps. Ajouté à cela que Sébastien était un démon, _son_ démon, avec lequel il avait passé un contrat. Il devait le protéger, obéir à ses ordres et l’aider à se venger.

Et c’était cette même personne, avec toutes ses obligations, qui était venu lui demander un… _jour de congé_. Mais où allait le monde ?! Ciel avait donc refusé et Sébastien avait eu l’air assez embêté par ça. Le jeune Lord était certain qu’il préparait quelque chose, soit pour prendre sa revanche en réponse à son refus, soit pour faire… il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu lui faire une telle demande, mais il était certain qu’il allait faire quelque chose en rapport à ça ! Quoi que ce soit…

L’anticipation et une certaine crainte s’était peu à peu insinués en lui ces deux derniers jours, mais c’était presque de la paranoïa qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps aujourd’hui, car c’était précisément pour cette journée qu’il avait demandé de pouvoir partir. Ciel regardait constamment autour de lui, craignant qu’il ne lui arrive quelque chose, alors qu’il était censé savoir que Sébastien ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Ce dernier justement observait son comportement avec une grande délectation, un sourire amusé constamment inscrit sur ses lèvres. Il n’avait pas vraiment apprécié le refus de son tout petit maître, mais Ciel lui avait explicitement ordonné de ne pas quitter le manoir ce jour-là. Il avait donc trouvé une parade à cet ordre, mais il n’en n’avait pas prévu le jeune Phantomhive. Il préférait être blessé par le contrat ou par Ciel, que de devoir faire face à la déception, à la tristesse ou à la colère de la personne à laquelle il avait voulu rendre visite. Le choix avait vite été fait.

C’était donc en silence, mais très amusé par l’état de son Lord, qu’il suivait celui-ci comme son ombre, depuis maintenant son réveil. Sa proximité constante n’arrangeait pas la santé mentale du jeune garçon, mais ce n’était pas comme si Sébastien s’en souciait. Pour cette fois, il en voulait réellement à son maître. Les autres avaient toujours accédés à sa demande, peut-être par peur des répercussions, ou simplement car ils ne s’en préoccupaient pas, mais ils l’avaient faits. Ils avaient tous su qu’ils auraient pu l’appeler si jamais un problème se présentait ou s’ils s’étaient retrouvés en danger.

Cela n’était jamais arrivé car Sébastien ne laissait jamais de problèmes en attente avant de partir. Mais cette fois serait différente…

On toqua à la porte et Ciel sursauta brusquement, fixant le pan de bois avec méfiance. Il attendit presque cinq minutes complètes avant d’autoriser la personne de l’autre côté à entrer. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent comiquement lorsqu’il aperçut l’homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Il ne le connaissait pas ! Comment était-il entré ?!

« Sébastien ! » S’exclama Ciel en sortant de son fauteuil, prêt à ordonner à son majordome d’arrêter et ligoter cet intrus.

« Sébastien ? Quel nom disgracieux… Il ne te va vraiment pas. »

« Je suis bien d’accord avec toi, mais ce n’est pas à moi de le choisir, tu le sais bien. »

L’homme fredonna son agrément et s’avança dans la pièce comme si le sol qu’il foulait lui appartenait. Ciel regarda, abasourdit, l’homme se rapprocher de son majordome avant de nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

« Cela faisait longtemps, _amour_. » Murmura le nouvel arrivant, picorant les lèvres parfaites de son diable de majordome.

« Effectivement, j’avais hâte de te revoir. » Ronronna ce dernier en prenant pleinement les lèvres de l’autre.

Ciel les regarda faire, coi devant cet étalage qui ne ressemblait pas au démon qu’il avait appris à connaître ces derniers mois. Il sentit ensuite une rougeur grandir doucement sur son visage quand le plus petit des deux hommes commença à lâcher des gémissements qui n’auraient dû se faire entendre qu’entre les murs d’une chambre. Il se détourna alors brusquement du spectacle qu’ils offraient, concentrant son regard sur les motifs de son bureau en bois.

« Toutes mes excuses My Lord, j’ai oublié de mentionner l’arrivée de notre invité ci-présent. »

L’invité en question gloussa doucement derrière sa main, tandis que Ciel grinçait des dents. Sébastien ne l’avait certainement pas oublié, il avait volontairement omis ce _détail_ oui !

« Et comment s’appelle notre _invité_ dans ce cas ? » Grogna le jeune garçon en leur faisant face de nouveau.

Il prit le temps de détailler cette fois l’homme, qui semblait tout juste sorti de l’adolescence, couvert de noir de la tête aux pieds, avec des vêtements moulants qui ne laissaient aucune place à l’imagination : un pullover moulant avec un col en V dévoilant une peau d’une blancheur irréelle, un pantalon serré en toile ou en… cuir ? qui le grandissait et des chaussures vernies à talons plats. Ses cheveux désordonnés, eux-aussi noirs, partaient dans tous les sens et pourtant ils encadraient son visage sans venir gêner sa vue. Ciel fut captivé un instant par ses yeux verts au pourtour rouge, mais il détourna rapidement le regard.

« J’emprunte généralement le nom d’Harrisson sur ces terres. » Répondit la voix douce et amicale du jeune homme.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sébastien dans un sens et pourtant ils étaient totalement différents. Ciel arriva pourtant à en déduire qu’il avait face à lui un autre démon, ou au moins un être surnaturel.

«  _Enchanté_. » Rétorqua Ciel avec sarcasme.

Harrisson lui sourit, comme s’il savait parfaitement ce qu’il avait en tête mais qu’il ne s’en préoccupait pas. C’était la première fois que Ciel se retrouvait reléguer au second plan et il n’aimait pas ça, pas du tout !

« Alors _amour_ , as-tu prévu quelque chose pour aujourd’hui ? »

« Je n’ai malheureusement pas le droit de quitter le manoir, mais j’avais l’idée d’un rendez-vous en tête à tête dans ma chambre. »

« Avec au moins une tarte à la mélasse, rassure-moi. »

« Et un somptueux gâteau aux fraises. »

« Hm~ tu me vends du rêve ! »

Les deux commencèrent à s’éloigner, se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau, sans se préoccuper plus longtemps du maître de l’un des démons.

« Sébastien ! » Cria presque Ciel, en se préparant à ordonner à son serviteur de rester ici, mais il fut coupé dans son phrasé lorsqu’il rencontra le regard rouge sang de ce dernier.

«  _My Lord_. » Ronronna Sébastien, sa voix dégoulinante d’hypocrisie. « J’espère très sincèrement que vous ne me dérangerez pas pendant les prochaines heures. J’aimerais passer du temps agréable avec mon compagnon. Je pense également que vous ne souhaiteriez pas que quelque chose vous arrive par mégarde… Je me trompe ? »

Ciel pâlit silencieusement et ne répliqua rien, laissant Harrisson lui jeter un regard moqueur et légèrement hautain, avant qu’ils ne sortent définitivement du bureau.

Ils trouvèrent derrière la porte, une Mey-Rin des plus rougissantes, qui n’arriva pas à sortir un seul mot lorsque les deux hommes passèrent devant elle… Qui aurait cru que voir deux hommes s’embrasser de cette manière était si… _chaud_? Elle ne regarderait plus jamais Sébastien de la même manière désormais ! En vérité, elle était sûr que l’image était désormais gravé sur sa rétine et elle rougit un peu plus, rien qu’à y penser ! Peut-être pourrait-elle aller tenter de les espionner ?

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Pour la petite histoire, j’imaginais bien Dumbledore passer un contrat avec un démon pour vaincre Voldemort et il s’agirait d’Harrisson qui doit suivre le plan de Dumbledore. Donc Harrisson serait alors devenu le Harry Potter de la saga de Rowling. Voilà comment j’aurais vu les deux mondes se relier ;)

Sinon je n’ai pas grand-chose à dire, je me suis bien amusé à l’écrire et donc j’espère que vous avez bien aimé le lire !

A bientôt peut-être pour d’autres fandoms !


End file.
